


The Grin

by AutisticWriter



Series: Banana Fish Drabbles [18]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Drabble, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sharing a Bed, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Max wakes Shunichi too early to bring up a rather random idea of his.[Prompt 18: “We should get a hot tub.”]





	The Grin

Max Lobo is one of those people who totally masters the Irritating Grin. Whenever he wanders over with that grin on his face, Shunichi just knows something ridiculous is running through his head. After all, he has known Max for several years now (ever since they met when Shunichi transferred from Tokyo to New York City), so he can read his boyfriend like a book.

So when Max rolls over in bed one morning with The Grin on his sleepy face, Shunichi raises his eyebrows and says, “Max, it is too early for your weird conversations.”

Max chuckles, shuffling closer and nuzzling Shunichi’s ear with his nose. “You know me too well, Shunichi.”

Shunichi yawns. “So… what is it this time?”

“I was just thinking,” Max says, planting a kiss on Shunichi’s forehead. “We should get a hot tub.”

“Huh?” It takes a few seconds for the words to process, and then he stares at Max. “What? Why do you want something like that?”

“Well, you miss going to hot springs, right? Plus… wouldn’t it be nice to have a cuddle in the hot water?”

Shunichi studies Max, and smiles. “Very well, let me think about it.”

Max grins. “Great!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my new [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
